gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Silversmith
Alexander Silversmith is the only known son of Lady Alexandrina Silversmith. His father is unknown but widely speculated about. Early Life At 21 years of age Alexander was conceived shortly after the end of the Xaphanese war. He was raised by Alexandrina between her adventures. Being taken care of by her servants and friends while she was gone. He spent quite a bit of time with 'aunt' Awis and was no stranger to 'uncle' Toriz's many lectures. Growing up Alexander never wanted anything, never needed anything. His mother was impoverished and indebted when she found Artemis outside of the tavern over two decades ago. But that was only after years and years of her father's bad investments ruined the family. As a young child she was raised in a relatively wealthy family. She had expensive tutors, she had nice clothes, nice homes. But nothing Alexandrina was raised with would compare to the life style Alexander experienced growing up. The family name was synonymous with heroism and adventure and with those adventures came wealth. Alexander was raised like a prince of old. The finest meals, the finest clothes, the finest of everything. Despite this his mother was always quite clear that it was only through luck they had what they had now, And would often tell him stories of her selling the family's final possessions to clear her father's debt, and living in a one bed room home in the slums. (At the base of what is now her Watch Tower). He was taught to treat his maids and servents extremely well. And to never to take for granted what he had. Alexander did not take after his mother in magical abilities, instead he seemed to take after his great uncle... or perhaps some other unknown relatives. He took instantly to the study of wizardry. But like all Silversmith's he was trained in the blade as well. One thing the family did not need to pay for. As who could teach him better than his mother? At 6 he got into a collection of his mother's scrolls and began deciphering them. At 8 he learned his first true cantrips and began to amass a simple spellbook. At 14 he began learning how to sneak in and out with out his mother's guard's noticing. Adult Years At 18 he journied away from home in secret (though his mother knew and approved of his travels) where he visited the elven lands hoping to find some way to connect with his Elven origins. It is unclear why but he spent some time in their holy sites studying their holy champions, such as Lady Honda and her predecessor. After two years of traveling and study he returned home to Hazuk. After a few months he learned his mother had decided to crown herself queen. Rumor is he was less than pleased with that. Furthermore, though in days gone by the female would inheriet a household the new laws Alex pushed through means any eldest child would be in line to inhereit. He seemed to have little interest in actually becoming a prince. He has yet to truely confront his mother on this mater, but is worried that consolidating to much power is unhealthy, and hes eager to see a government of the people formed, the kind of which he heard about when he was travelling. Alexander fears that one day he might take the throne... He fears he will be much worse than his mother, He fears something in his blood. Appearance and Mannerisms Alexander is considered to be very attractive though very quiet, he has dark hair and blue eyes, though piercing his eyes are said to sometimes look almost silver in the right light. Wether this is coincidence or a sign that some part of his mother's celestial blood as been passed to him is not known. His features look very human however his ears give him away as a half-elf. Alexander always dresses in the finest silk robes and clothing and can often be seen playing with his magic, He tends to prefer frost magic when possible. Alexander is very quiet and polite... very unlike his mother was at his age. Possible Parentage Alexander's half-elf heritage points to an elven man as his father. Alex herself was known in her own writing to of bedded several elves. Her long time companion Toriz would be a good guess except Alexander looks nothing like Toriz. His dark hair would seem to indicate Variel was his father, but Alex's journal entries imply she never conceived his child, and her closest allies have confided that she was not pregnant when she returned from Xaphan. Alex also traveled with a half-elf named Arn though according to the Alex stories they were never more than friends. The reality is Alexandrina was never shy about taking casual lovers and Alexander's father could be almost anyone. Links The Journal of Alexander Silversmith